


Wonderfully made

by Solitina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because my default gender for everything is female, Female Frisk, Gen, I see a rock, Red soul isn’t determination, Souls, a person who I just talked to?, all you lovely authors?, determination isn’t red, female - Freeform, female!, halp, have my poetic nonsense, i dunno, i have no idea what this is, in other words, my hindbrain assumes female, sorry - Freeform, soul theory, thats not poetry, what does this mean for chara?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitina/pseuds/Solitina
Summary: I will praise thee; for I am fearfully and wonderfully made: marvellous are thy works; and that my soul knoweth right well. -Psalms 139:14, KJV
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wonderfully made

_With this soul I bequeath you:_ **Determination**.

Ever since she was a little child she’s knows she was different.

(She never gave up.)

_With this soul I grant you:_ **Bravery**

She was always one of the first to face her fears.

(She never backed down.)

_With this soul I lend you:_ **Justice**.

She never thought fairness meant you stayed on your friends side.

(She always knew right from wrong and never strayed.)

_With this soul I give you:_ **Kindness**.

Her actions were never cruel.

(She was always kind, even if that meant she had to make some tough decisions.)

_With this soul I bless you:_ **Integrity**.

It never crossed her mind to lie.

(She always stayed true to herself.)

_With this soul I burden you with:_ **Perseverance**.

And despite the world throwing itself at her to trip her up, she’d always continue forward.

(And she would forever get back up, despite any obstacles.)

_With this soul melded, I gift you:_ **Acceptance**.

She wasn’t perfect. No one truly is.

But she was wonderfully made.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my notebook app for forever so here ya go


End file.
